Within Blue Eyes
by BenignUser
Summary: Amane Misa has given up a lot to be with Yagami. But one morning in the aftermath of L.'s death, she finds out she may have given up a lot more than she realized.


Date Started: July 18th, 2006  
Date Finished: July 19th, 2006

* * *

Summary: ___Amane Misa has given up a lot to be with Yagami. But one morning in the aftermath of L.'s death, she finds out she may have given up a lot more than she realized._

* * *

Within Blue Eyes

It was all clear to Yagami now. He was a genius, unstoppable, and destined to rule this world and shape it to his own liking. He had successfully killed off a shinigami. And the greatest detective in the world had been at Yagami's very own mercy during his final living moments. The great L. had been outwitted, outsmarted, and outmaneuvered in every possible way. Yagami had won their battle of wits. And he had the entire Kira investigation team beneath his fingertips as he led them around in circles with lies upon lies upon lies.

Yagami Light was victorious. Kira was victorious.

And now the great L. and Kira would be one and the same. Nothing could possibly stop him now.

* * *

Amane Misa had the Eyes. And with them she had the love and respect from the God that was Kira. She was the one that now used the Death Note for him – his own currently being hidden away within the police station for his ploy in acting as the new L. It didn't bother her in the slightest, though. She'd kill anyone with her own Death Note if it meant getting Light's approval.

After all, she had pretty much killed herself for him anyways. She had given up half her lifespan twice over simply in order to be his Eyes. The Eyes that granted her the ability to view the name and lifeline of any person she could see. With them she was the perfect killer. She knew she had been made just for him.

Lying barely awake, Misa thought back to the previous night. She and Yagami had finally consummated their relationship. She was beginning to feel that Light was finally starting to return the feelings of love and affection she had for him.

Blinking her eyes open, her hands reached upwards to her face as she rubbed the sleep from her deep blue orbs. Her legs traced along the edge of her bed as she continued to lie cuddled against her pillow, too tired to properly get up. Her legs finally dropped, her feet resting on the ground, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, stretching her arms around wildly in the process.

She stood up proudly, displaying her naked form to the mirror in her bedroom. Her career as a Japanese Idol was greatly growing, and the proud features she presented made sure it would continue growing until her very last days. She briefly wondered where Light had gone off to; thinking mostly about how she now wished the two would make love again for a second time this very morning. After all, it wasn't like he was even needed to do any major work at the investigation anyways. Especially since he was playing a cat and mouse game with the rest of his crew. They didn't at all suspect that Light was in fact Kira, and that they would never catch him.

An odd formation above her belly began to appear in her reflection as she gazed into the mirror, and the visual interrupting her thoughts. She began to see a series of strange numbers, and a name beginning to form. Odd that it was, Misa thought, since the Eyes only allowed her to see the names and lifespans of others. As such, she was prevented from seeing her own life expectancy. Thinking logically, it could only mean that the lifeline that she saw wasn't hers. Catching on quick from the events of the previous night, she gasped aloud, shrieking to herself in glee. "Misa's gonna be a mommy!"

Ryuk mumbled from the other side of the room, "… girl screams loud enough to wake the dead."

"Misa heard that!" She said, facing him and sticking out her tongue.

She didn't show the least bit of discomfort at his presence despite her nude form. He was her shinigami, the one that presented her with the Death Note. Where she went, he went, for as long as the notebook was within her grasp. The demon had also been the one to have granted her the Eyes.

Misa turned back to face her reflection in the mirror, curious at the baby that was growing inside her – especially at the name that was still forming. Curiouser and curiouser - wasn't this happening too early? She mused. Why exactly was a name forming before the child was even born? Were names pre-destined? She considered again how early this finding was. Perhaps it was her child with Kira that had been pre-destined all along. The thought made her glow with warmth.

The shifting images in the mirror finally stabilized, and she took in the information about her future. So they'd name their child Taichi. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be a boy or a girl. The other information her Eyes presented were then brought to her attention – the lifespan of her child. The numbers at first were foreign to her, made to be read only by the devil monstrosities that were the Gods of Death, shinigami such as Ryuk, but she had learned over time how to read such numbers.

And when the realization hit her, Misa screamed. Not in joy as her previous shriek, but a howl of terror that didn't even show signs of even beginning to end. Her scream, full of fear and fright echoed throughout the apartment, and Yagami Light burst in through the bedroom door, having easily heard her cries. His eyes widened in curiosity, looking Misa up and down and only when he enclosed her within his grasp did her screams fade.

"Wakin' the dead…" Ryuk mumbled again. He didn't much care for the humans. They were here for his amusement, and when they weren't amusing, they were simply a nuisance to be ignored.

Light ignored him, staring down and locking eyes with Misa. He questioned her, "What's wrong?"

The girl in his arms didn't answer at first. She began to tremble, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her knees gave away and she fell limp towards him. He held her tightly still, and then her tears came. Only a few tears at first, but they intensified as she came to further realizations that nothing could be done.

"What is going on?" Yagami persisted, growing annoyed with her lack of words.

Misa managed to cough up an explanation between her sobs. "It's… it's going to die."

Light looked at her oddly, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Try saying that again?"

She paused, her tears momentarily ceasing as she broke their embrace. She traced a hand over her mid-section, as if almost in trance. She finally spoke, "There is a lifespan over Misa's belly… our child isn't going to make it."

Her tears returned once again, her features shaking uncontrollably. "Try to calm down," Light began, "We'll get through this."

"Get Misa to a hospital," she voiced meekly, silently hoping he wouldn't refuse. "Try to save our baby."

"Out of the question," Yagami almost scolded her. "We've just now cleared ourselves of suspicion in the possibility of us being Kira, and I won't allow our identities to be questioned again. I've got too much to lose at this point."

"But our baby," she protested, her face gleaming in dried tears.

"You aren't even supposed to know you're having one yet," Yagami yelled at her. "How would we even explain such a thing to whatever doctor?"

"I… I don't know!" she yelled back. "But they must be able to do something!"

"Nothing can be done," the plain and bored voice of Ryuk interrupted them. "So quit whining about it. It's annoying to listening to you two."

"What do you mean by that?" Misa asked. Light, too, wondered just what the God of Death knew.

Ryuk heaved himself off the floor from where he laid, his dark black wings spreading in the air to keep him afloat as he moved towards Misa. He eyed her form up and down, his own hand hovering over her stomach. "You took the Eyes from us twice over. A funny thing it is that you can see your child's lifespan and not your own, isn't it?"

Misa blinked in her confusion. "Huh?"

Light, however, caught on quickly. He mused over the shinigami's words. "You're suggesting that this isn't the baby's lifespan."

Ryuk shrugged. "It is, and it isn't."

"So it is the baby's," Light concluded. "It's just being affected by her own then, isn't it? Misa gave up half her natural lifespan twice over so she won't live long enough for the child's birth-date. That means the baby dies with her, which is why the lifeline appears so short."

"Correct," Ryuk applauded. This human's quick wit had always proven to amuse him.

Misa remained silent at the explanation. She turned back to face the mirror, her eyes drifting to the constantly changing series of numbers that phased in and out of existence before her. Roughly three weeks, that's how much time she had left if what Ryuk had said was true. But that didn't concern her. Three weeks – that was how long her unborn baby had left to live. She had unknowingly murdered her child. This felt different to her than simply writing down executions in the Death Note. Different to her than killing criminals, felons and those that stood in the way of Kira. Those killings made her warm and satisfied in being able to help out Light.

This murder, however, made her feel ill.

And the further she thought about it, the more the feeling intensified. She began to feel light-headed, a drowsiness washing over her despite her long nights sleep. She lifted her palm to her forehead, feeling a burning sensation almost instantly. Trying to reach for support she took a step back towards her bed, and tripped over her own feet in her dizzy state as she collapsed.

Her consciousness began to fade, with the last thing she saw being Yagami Light's face looking over her. Misa could gaze into his eyes at that last moment, and could tell there was no worry for her wellbeing in them – only a fear, a fear of what would happen when she died and he no longer had access to the Eyes of Death.

Her thoughts drifted as her visions blurred and faded to black. Her last thoughts surprised her. _Yagami Light… Kira… Misa hates you._

* * *

"Is there nothing you can do?" Yagami asked of Ryuk.

The demon shrugged casually, stretching his wings around the room. "Why would I want to do anything? You two have only been boring me lately."

"Do something to prevent this, and I promise things will get more exciting. I'm curious to see whether the child will be born with the Eyes as well."

Ryuk ignored him. "Then again, more importantly, why would _you_ want me to do anything? You don't care about her. You don't care about the kid, either."

Light folded his arms across his chest, his gaze drifting from Misa's resting form to the God of Death at his side. "I just mentioned the Eyes, is that not reason enough?"

"I could give them to you, too," Ryuk offered. "You don't need her."

A smirk was the reply, "And give up half my life for them? I told you the first time to forget it. I'm not interested. I'm no fool."

"And she is?" the demon extended a black boney claw towards Misa.

Yagami hesitated for only a moment. "She's… resourceful."

"And you drain her for all the resources she's worth."

Yagami turned to face Ryuk completely. "So why don't you save her from me, then? You once said you weren't choosing a side, but it seems to me right now you've already picked one."

"Don't be foolish, I couldn't care less about what happens to her."

"But you _do_ care," Light insisted. "Don't you? That's why you won't do anything to save her or her child. You're afraid you'll die from your actions just like Rem did before you."

Ryuk glared. "You've killed one shinigami using Misa as a lifeline, don't be so confident to think you'll kill a second."

Yagami returned the stare almost equally. "Is that a threat, Ryuk? Go ahead then, write my name down in your Death Note. I might just write down hers in my own when I reach the police station. You won't die if you don't care for her, isn't that right?"

Very amusing, this human was, Ryuk thought. He literally stared Death right in the face and called his bluff. The demon snarled, leaping up to an open window frame. "I have no business talking with you."

"And just where are you going?" Light asked.

"Away from you," Ryuk said, preparing to fly out. "You disgust me."

* * *

Misa's eyes fluttered open a second time that morning. At first she hoped that her previous awakening had simply been an awful dream, but when her eyes traced down her body, the same name and numbers appeared above her belly. She clenched her eyes shut in disgust, a few tears escaping through her eyelids.

"You awake?" it was Light's voice. He was kneeling by her bedside.

Opening her eyes to look at her lover, her tears began to flow more freely now. She nodded meekly. "Misa's awake."

"I'm sorry about this," He said, trying to soothe her.

She sniffled, hugging her pillow tightly for comfort. "You should be. Your fault Misa is dying. Your fault Taichi is dying."

He was taken aback by her accusation. "What? Why is it my fault?"

"Your fault Misa took the Eyes in the first place," she laughed lightly, her complexion stained with dried tears. "Misa had to find you, thank you for avenging her parents. Misa was young and stupid back then, wasn't she?"

Yagami frowned. "You didn't have to come looking for me."

She ignored him. "Misa also fell right into Kira-san's plan, didn't she? She forgot Ryuuzaki-kun's real name and had to take the Eyes again, but that was Kira-san's plan, too, wasn't it?"

_She really is resourceful_, Yagami thought. "Listen, it's not really -"

She interrupted him. "No more, Kira-san. Just leave, Misa is too right depressed now."

He stood up, a stoic expression covering his features as he looked on at Misa's once again flowing tears. He turned away, walking towards the opened bedroom door. "Goodbye then," he said to her.

"One more thing," she said, just before he had exited. She recognized the finality of that goodbye, and so she forced herself to continued speaking. Her voice escaped with a croak. "Misa wants you to know something… Misa hates Yagami Light-kun. Misa hates Kira-san."

Not even acknowledging that he had heard her, Light turned and left. His expressionless quality he maintained never once left his face. Misa sighed, covering herself up in her bed sheets. Everything had changed in one simple morning. She had less than a month left to live, her baby wouldn't be born, and she would never have the affectionate relationship she had always wanted.

There was really only one thing left to do. And she had to do it before Kira managed to do the exact same thing. No doubt he was already fumbling with his watch in the other room, trying to free that secretly placed paper from his notebook.

She reached over to a nearby nightstand, pulling open the top drawer. She lifted out her diary and threw it across the room. Underneath it, she unlocked the hidden compartment and took out her secret notebook. The very Death Note that had started everything. Picking up a nearby pencil, she opened it to a blank page.

And on that blank page she wrote down the name: Yagami Light.

Her tears still flowing, she shut the book and threw it across the room as well where it landed with a thud. She buried her face in her arms. There was nothing left to do now other than wait for Death to come and take her.

And just outside the window, Ryuk floated in the air, watching what had occurred. He smiled knowingly, munching on a fresh red apple, "Humans are so... interesting!"

* * *

End Notes:  
- Yagami Taichi (what the name of their child would've been) is the name of a lead character in the Digimon series. I felt it rather amusing that both Taichi and Light shared the same family name, and Taichi's sister was also called Hikari, which basically translates into 'Light' that I had to include it somehow.


End file.
